Discovery
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: What if Sam had been put up for adoption, and years later, while Dean and John were on a hunting trip, was reunited with them by befriending Dean? AU. T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Author's Note: So this is AU, Obviously. Teenchesters with a twist. Mary still died and John still raised Dean as a hunter, but leave those details to yourself.

"Dean!"John Winchester called his 17 year old down for breakfast. "Get a move on, you gotta get to school after you eat today!"

Dean sighed as he climbed outta the lumpy motel bed, and grabbed a bagel which he proceded to stuff wholly in his mouth. After he swallowed, he asked,

"Can't I just go on this hunt with you?"he pleaded. He hated school, especially this one. The teachers were strict, the girls were stuck up, and the guys were total d-bags.

John gave the boy a sharp look that'd give any tyrant a run for his money.

"Fine, fine,"Dean muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Be careful on this one, eh?" John grunted in response, though he was absorbed in field-stripping his gun. Dean sighed. "Bye,"he said darkly, then slammed the motel door in frustration.

It's not that Dean wasn't friendly. He loved people. But this school seemed like they all hated him. Which was why it came as such a surprise when he heard the thunk of a backpack being plopped down on the table. He looked up to see a kid with shaggy brown hair sitting across the round tables from him. He couldnt've been more than 12 or 13. Dean stared at him intently, trying to read the kid.

At first Sam just bent his head over the gunk they called soup at this school and tried to eat it without gagging. But he could feel a pair of eyes boring into him. He swiftly looked up, muttering an apology of,

"Oh, sorry. I guess I uh, should've asked to sit. I'll just, uh, just be going then."

At first Dean thought the kid might've just said that to get some sympathy out of him and let him stay. But that was disproven when the kid stood up, tray and all in hand, and took the first step of walking away. Dean decided then that he like the awkward little guy.

"That's all right. Sit. Try finding another table in this Hell-Hole and you'll end up dead."

"Oh. I mean thanks,uh..."

"Dean. Dean Winchester,"he gave him a toothy grin and a firm handshake.

"I'm Sam Adler,"the boy said with a puppy dog smile that could make even the toughest teacher melt.

"So, Sammy...mind if I call you Sammy I'm gonna call you Sammy,"Dean proclaimed and Sam pretended to look angry. "I haven't seen you around these past coupla days, and it's kinda a small school. I just moved here,"Dean added.

Sam nodded. "I was out sick."

"Oh yeah, with what?"

"Stomach ache." Dean tried to look very serious for a minute but then he chuckled his head off.

"Hey,"Sam tried,"Appendicitis kicks teenage butt,"Sam pouted with a small smile on his face. He knew how it sounded, but he didn't get sick very often, so when he did...it was Hell on Earth.

"I bet. Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but I gotta run. Chemistry calls. AWESOME,"Dean frowned. Chemistry. Probably the worst of all known classes. "I'll see ya round though." Dean petted the kid and he laughed and hit him in the gut. Dean flinched slightly, then smiled inwardly. Not a bad hit. For a civilian.

"Yeah I'll see ya. And if you want sometime I could help you with your Chem homework."Dean took one look at the runt and laughed.

"No offence, dude, but you're like, ten."

"Thirteen!"

"Big difference.

"There is. Besides, I know my Chemistry. I have a lot of time at my house so I look through my older siblings' textbooks."

Dean smirked. He didn't really doubt that this kid could help him. He seemed smart.

"Alright, let's bet on it. Afterschool, you and me hit the books in room 78."

He thought for sure the munchkin would say yes, but Sam started to get real fidgety. My Dad'll kill me if I'm home late. How bout tomorrow at lunch, kay?" Dean nodded, because he couldn't really care less about the homework. It just felt nice to have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I, unfortunately, do not own SPN. If I did, there would be A LOT more shirtless moments with the boys. ;)

Author's Note:Just so you know, I'm gonna switch off perspective each chapter. This one is Sam. And I really appreciate all the support! I don't know quite where I'm going with this story but I have the general idea. Thanks so much! :) Love you guys.

Warning:Contains child abuse. Don't worry, the jerk will get just desserts in due time.

Reviews=More quickly updated chapters.

When Sam walked home that afternoon, he felt content. His first day back and it didn't suck. No one had teased him for getting sick! Well, Dean had, but that was different. It was friend-teasing. _A friend!_ Sam thought excitedly.

It's not that Sam hadn't had friends...it's just that he hadn't had one in a while, because they'd moved here about a year ago. Since then, everyone either ignored him or teased him. Until now.

Yes, walking the path littered with freshly fallen autumn leaves, Sam felt hope. But it couldn't last for long. Because eventually he'd be at home, and he'd have to face reality again. But when he reached the small wooden door frame, he couldn't help but let out a small groan because he knew what was coming.

"SAM!"a man beyond the door hollered. Get your freaking ass in here!"

"Just a second, Dad. He jiggled the key into the hole quickly, then shoved it back into his pocket, hurriedly opening the door and dropping his backpack on the ground. He'd pick it up later. It was best not to leave the old man waiting. "Yes, sir?" he addressed the man breathlessly.

"Yes, sir?"the man sneered under his breath. "Like you don't know. I wasn't able to work. All day. Because you moved my book."

The book was Sam's dad's prized possession; he loved it more than he loved his own son. The man was a journalist who worked for the local newspaper. He kept all his ideas, all his thoughts on his stories, all his quotes in that book. Sam knew better than to just glance at it, much less touch it.

"I don't know where it is, sir, but I'll help you fi-"

"Shut up you disgusting piece of shit!"and the man hit Sam across the face. Hard. Stumbling back, Sam held his face in agony for only a second, for he knew weakness only made the tyrant in front of him angrier. His father, the monster, stepped closer to Sam and gribbed in by the shirt, muttering threatening propisitions, an evil glint apparent in his eye. Finally Sam couldn't take it,

"I-I'll tell," he whispered, not sure whether this would make his father angrier or scare him enough to make him stop. His father looked frightened for a second, then laughed.

"Tell? Tell who? Those crappy teachers at your school, who would just tell the police, who would think they were lying because they all love and adore little old me? Yeah, see how that works. Or, you know who else you could tell? Those little non-existent, imaginary friends of yours. I'm sure they are GREAT listeners."

"I have a friend,"Sam said a tad more boldly than before. The cruel man just laughed, punched him square in the jaw, and whispered,

"No one really cares about you."

The next morning at school, Sam hoped no one noticed the raw, purple bruise painting his jaw and for the most part, they didn't. And when people asked? He told them he'd hit his head on the table last night, could've been a lot worse. Most of them had laughed. In the hall he saw Dean staring at him calculatingly after he explained his story to a group of boys that Dean was near , and he quickly turned away. He couldn't take any chances.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support you guys! I'm going to try and answer some questions in this chapter. As for all the non chemistry talk, I just needed a hard class for them to bond over! I know NOTHING about Chemistry. Like, zip. :) Sorry, it's kinda short.

At lunch that day, while Sam was going on about Chemistry and formulas, Dean stared at him intently, nodding when occassion called, to make it seem like he was really paying attention. As awkward as the kid was, Dean had felt decent punch only yesterday delivered by him. And though Sam was shy, he walked with a confident, strong stride. So Dean just DIDN'T believe he was clumsy enough to fall and hit a table all on his own.

"Dean, you with me?"Sam snapped Dean back into reality.

"Huh? Yeah, chemicals, formulas, and blah blah blah."Dean gave a weak smile. "You know, chem might just not be thing." Sam returned the curve of his mouth, only to have it vanish when his phone buzzed.

"Uh, sorry dude, I got to take this. Catch up with you later, yeah?" Dean nodded.

"Course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night, when Dean walked to the motel, he could see the light on through his window.

"Dad?"he yelled.

"Hey, Dean."John shot a quick grin at him. "Tracked a Wendigo these past two days. It was a bad son of a bitch, but you gotta love flare guns."

"Are we leaving?"Dean momentarily gaped at him in horror. They couldn't leave yet. He didn't know why, or from what-but he felt like he was supposed to protect Sam.

"No. We were, but a house two blocks over seems to have a problem. I'm not sure what it is yet, but it's definitely worth checking out. Two punctures, in the forehead. Looks like they were blood out that way."

"Vamp?"Dean asked, after breathing a sigh of relief that they wouldn't be leaving yet.

"Nada. All three victims were left for dead after their eyeballs were stolen."Dean flinched.

"Yikes. Someone's got a fetish." John smirked at his son's dry humor.

"How's school going?"John asked as he grabbed a beer from their mini-fridge. "Any pretty girls I should know about?"

"Nah, but I made a friend." John locked eyes with Dean before asking, "Really? What's the name."

"Sam. Sam Adler."

John tensed. He tensed because he knew that name. It was the reason he had hesitated to come to this town in the first place. Because it was his second born child. The one Dean knew nothing about.

"Dad, I don't understand. Ten minutes ago you said we COULDN'T leave!There was that eyeball stealing vampire or whatever!"

"I'll call Bobby. He can take care of it. Go pack your bag."

"But Da-"

"That was an order!"John snapped. There a was a tense moment of silence and shuffling feet before Dean said,

"I can't leave Dad. I won't. Something or someone is hurting Sam."

John snapped his head up. "What?"

"There's a nasty bruise on his jaw. He fed me a story about falling and hitting it on the table, but awkward as the kid is, he's not clumsy. I think- I think maybe is Dad ain't treating him right."

"Why would you say that?"

"The other day I asked him to stay late to help me study, but he got real nervous and told me is Dad would get pissed at him if he was late." John shook his head in disbelief. Then rage.

"No, no, no!"John knocked a bunch of books and papers off the table. "This can't be happening."

"Dad relax. We could, I don't know. We could call the police. They'd send him to other family members, right?"

John's head shot up. "We can't let that happen Dean."

"Why the hell not?!"Dean spat.

"Because **WE **are his only other family!"

Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own SPN.

Author's Note:Sorry for the wait guys. First my computer was being weird, then I was sick while I had a week of standardized testing. But never fear, I'm done being girl of excuses. Also, this will start off Dean's POV with a hint of John's POV, Then it'll be Sam's Again.

At first the silence was deafening. Dean stared at his father in confusion as he tried to comprehend the words that had just been yelled at him.

"What?"he whispered, unbelieving.

John sighed. He hadn't meant to say that, he was just so frustrated and it just sort of...slipped out. "Sam...Sam's your younger brother."

"D-dad... I don't understand...I mean I don't HAVE a little brother."

John hung his head. "When you were younger, your mother...Mary got pregnant again. I was so excited to have another child...but she was scared. She said we needed to protect him from...I don't know what. She made it sound like someone would come for him. So we never told you she was pregnant. And well, you were so little...you didn't notice. When he was born, we gave him up for adoption. At first, while Mary was still alive, we didn't check on him. Not because we didn't want to, but because she thought it might be safer that way. After, the...the demon got her I found him, and I've kept an eye on him from I didn't know his adoptive father was hurting him. I understand that you are confused and angry at the moment Dean, but try to understand...I didn't tell you to protect you. I thought that it would do you no good to have a weak spot."

Dean took a moment to breathe in and out. In and out. "Dad, I'm not mad. But now, now someone's hurting Sammy. And he doesn't deserve that. We've got to save him.

Dean's father looked at him intently. "I know,"he murmered.

Sam had actually had a pretty good afternoon. Despite Dean's obvious curiosity, for the most part, people either ignored him or felt bad for him. 3 girls in science even sat by him to chat and try to make him feel better. And the only homework he had was English, which was his favorite class.

But his day automatically darkened when he heard a door slamming and boots pounding on the hard wood floor upstairs. He briefly wondered if he should hide, but he knew that would only make his father more angry.

"Come here you little bastard!"his father cried out. Sam got up and walked up the stairs slowly, preparing for the inevitable. He shoved Sam against the wall, and punched him alternatively in the gut and in the face. Sam could feel a black eye forming, and he could feel the familiar dizzyness that always came right before he was about to pass out. He briefly observed someone behind his father. It was Dean and an older looking man.

Sam awoke in a white room on a bed much softer than his own. He looked down to see he was wearing hospital clothes. Turning his head, to his left he saw Dean and the older man sitting there, looking worried.

"Sam!"Dean cried. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was in a fight with a sidewalk."

Dean chuckled, but Sam could see the worry in his eyes. Though Sam felt bad for causing Dean trouble, it felt nice to have someone worry about him for a change.

"Where's...what happened to my Dad?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "That filthy piece of scum isn't your Da-"

"Dean!"the older man cut him off. Then he looked towards Sam with a small, sad smile upon his face. "I'm John. Dean's father. And actually, um, yours."

Sam stared at John in confusion for a moment. "You mean I was-"

"Adopted? Yeah,"John-Dad-offered a shaky smile. "Sam, I am so, so sorry. If I had ever known..."

"It's okay. You didn't know." They trio sat in silence for a moment. "Where is he?"Dean and John shared a look.

"Well, Dad and I, went to your house. Because you are A TERRIBLE liar,"Dean growled and Sam offered a weak smile. "Anyway, he had you cornered and I pulled him back and held him down while Dad was throwing punches at him. Then, the police we'd called for backup had come in, ready to arrest him. But he got away."

Sam's eyes grew wide with fear. "They're looking all over the place,"John/Dad assured him. "Child abuse is taken very seriously around here. Anyways, this was all three days ago., At first the Doctor's didn't think you would make it. There wa a lot of built up bruising and internal bleeding. But you pulled through."

"Am I..."Sam started. They stared at him patiently, "Where am I gonna live now?"

"We'll talk abou that in the morning,"John stood up. "You should get some rest. I'm gonna go get some lunch and inform the Doctors you woke up for a bit."

Sam started drifting off, but not before noting the arm that encircled him and hearing Dean whisper,

"I'm gonna protect you from now on, Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SPN. Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and yes, it is referenced in this chapter. :)

Author's Note: I know it's a rare occurence for me to update twice the same day,but I owe it to you guys and I kinda feel like it anyways. Who knows, maybe I'll start updating more frequently. But this chapter is pretty short. This story is gonna have three or four more chapters, I think. I appreciate everyone who's been reviewing. And to BabyReaper, yeah, I wasn't sure what Dean's reaction was gonna be like. I was going for shocked, then a bit angry, and then accepting. Wonder how that turned out. And don't worry, questions will be answered in due time. ;)

The Doctors let John sign a release form since Sam's other Guardian was clearly unfit and A-Wall. The Trio went back to the motel they'd been staying at.

"So...I guess we should talk about arrangements now,"John started.

Sam nodded. "Alright."

"But before what you think would be best, you need to know something,"Dean interjected.

"The world is full of evil. There are murderers and rapists and just plain old jerks, but there's also more. There's...ghosts and werewolfs. Witches and demons...things you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmare." John looked up at him, expecting the boy to be scared and horrified, or at the very least...startled. But Sam looked more...calculating.

"So, the stuff that goes 'Bump in the Night'? The Monster in my closet-you guys expect me to believe that's all real? What's this, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"? Some prank?Are you even my real Dad and Brother, I mean what the Hell kind of sick jokes is th-"

John stared at Sam intently.

"What?"Sam snarled. John didn't evenm look taken aback. He just smirked.

"You remind me of myself."

Sam looked at him, then Dean, then back to him. "You-You're serious? About all this monster stuff?"

Dean nodded. "Serious as a heart attack. Or a werewolf attack."

Sam just whispered,"Wow."

"Yeah, wow,"John said. "We hunt these things, these Supernatural beings. Which means we move around. A lot."

"Which is why we're asking you where you think you should stay. It wouldn't be safe for you, and my mom-OUR mom wouldn't have wanted it for one child, much less two."

A flash of guilt shown across John's face as Dean said this.

"No disrespect to her, but Screw that."

Dean and John both looked at him in shock. Sam sighed.

"Look, this is all weird-REALLY weird...but you guys are my family, and as long as it's alright with you, I think the best place for me is with you guys. The three sat on the sofa staring at each other for a moment before John broke into a smile followed by his sons.

"I'll get the forms."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own SPN.

Author's Note: Hey! It's been forever, huh? Sorry about that. Okay, in this chapter, John and Sam are gonna have a little talk. Then, Sam goes on his first hunt!

A few days later, after all the forms had been signed, Dean went out to get dinner, leaving John and Sam alone. Awkward.

Sam liked John, he seemed like a good guy, honest. But...there was a bit of tension between them. John, who had been watching football, glanced over to Sam, who was reading Oliver Twist.

"Sam?"John asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."Sam looked confused and opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off. "Let me finish. I'm sorry we put you up for adoption. I'm sorry you never got to meet your mother. I'm sorry that that bastard hurt you, and I'm sorry I didn't notice when I checked on you. And I'm sorry for the life you're about to start living. Hunting won't always be fun, and it will never be easy. So, I'm just...sorry."

It really may not seem like much, but with that short monologue, a little air was cleared. Even more was cleared when all Sam said was,

"Apology accepted."

After Dean came back with dinner and they all ate, John got the boys ready for the hunt. Yes, even Sam. Especially Sam.

"Alright, I know I said I was doing this hunt on my own, but it looks like it might be a pretty powerful witch, so I'm taking you boys with me for backup."He turned to Sam.

"Sam, it's important for everyone's safety that you do exactly as I say, all right?"

"Yessir,"Sam nodded.

"Good. Now then, believe it or not, eyeballs and blood are pretty standard, which means this should be a basic ritual. Burning the altar should do the trick-"

"But we should probably kill the witch for insurance,"Dean added confidently.

"Simple enough,"said Sam. "How do you guys plan on doing that though?"

John and Dean stared at each other for a minute. They never really had plans, they just sort of...attacked. Maybe THAT'S why they got beaten up so much.

"Well, you said a POWERFUL witch, right? Surely you have some kind of plan. Again with silence. Finally Dean spoke up.

"Well what do you suggest, hot shot?"

Sam took this question seriously and contemplated it for a moment. Then he suggested,

"Well, maybe make the witch think you know a counter spell. One of you can distract them with that, while the other burns the altar. Then the person who burned the altar sneaks up behind the witch and kills them."

"That's actually not a bad idea,"John said, looking thoughtful.

"Let's give it a go,"Dean suggested.

"Alrighty then."

Sam was BORED. He tried not to be for as long as he could, honest. But you could only sit in a car for so long before you needed to stretch your legs. John had told Sam to stay there, but Sam wasn't sure if he meant the car or the general vacinity.

_How much harm could it do to get out and stretch for a minute?_

A lot of harm Sam. A lot of harm.

Because as soon as he got out, an unexpected figure stood before him.

"D-dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own and hopefully your amusement.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Don't be TOO mad at Sam, okay? Remember, he is only 13 in this and he hasn't been in the world of hunting for too long. Besides, like BabyReaper said, it's kind of his nature. By the way, I know it's sad, but this is the last chapter. Because now, everything that needs to happen has happened. So, on with the story!

"D-dad?"Sam asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"Sam tried to back up, but he only got a few feet before he bumped into the Impala.

"Sammy, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Of course, you always were a stupid, worthless piece of shit," Cade, his adoptive father, chuckled humorlessly.

Suddenly, Sam had an epiphany. "Y-you're the witch!"he cried out with fright." Cade nodded.

"One of them, yes. The others are inside, beating your two little friends for a pulp. I figured you were probably with them, and well...how could I resist?"

Sam gaped at him in horror. "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

Cade snarled, shaking Sam by the shoulders slightly. "Because I want to be powerful. I want everyone to bow down to me, and this is the only way to do it. You know, your father and brother really shouldn't have brought you here. See, you are the last ingredient for the ritual. We would have been able to do it without you, sure, but now that we have you, it's going to work a hell of a lot better."

_Clang!_

"Yeah, that's not happening!"Dean's deep voice hollered. He had hit the witch with a crow bar, but the man simply flung Dean into a wall with the wave of a hand. Then he turned to John, who was sure enough, right behind the bastard. He tried to do as he had done to Dean, but John kept on getting back up and punching him. Dean came over to help.

In all of the commotion, no one noticed Sam pick up the gun Dean had dropped.

"Hey Cade!"he hollered, and the witch very stupidly turned around so that the bullet could hit him squarely in the heart. With one finally wave of the hand, Cade flung Sam off the hill they were standing on, and into the parking lot. Then the witch lay lifeless.

"Sam!"John and Dean screamed in unison.

_It was a dark, cold night. All Sam could hear was the wind and a howl of laughter that wasn't in the slightest familiar. Cool metal was held in his finger tips, and he heard a loud bang. He walked to the edge of a lake, seeing his face in the reflection. But suddenly, it was morphing, into an evil face. Cade's face. He was turning into Cade._

_The laughter had been his own._

_"No, I'm not like him! Please, no!"he tried to scream, but before he knew it, all he could see was his evil adoptive-father. _

"No!" Sam stirred in his sleep on the lumpy motel bed. Dean lay his hand on Sam's shoulder to shake him awake.

"Sam,"he whispered. "Sammy wake up!" For one horrifying moment, there was no response. Then Sam blinkingly opened his eyes. Dean turned to John, who was crying with relief. He thought they had lost the kid.

"Hey Dean. Hey Dad,"Sam smiled weakly. And at that moment, they knew everything would be okay. Because Sam had called John "Dad."

A few weeks later, after Sam had been recovered from the bump in his head for a week, they were on a werewolf hunt. Dean and Sam were researching in the motel room/ goofing around, and Dean sighed.

"Hey, Sammy?"Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we discovered you,"he said out of the blue, then went back to reasearch. And all was good. Until, you know, the next disaster struck. They WERE the Winchesters, remember?

Author's Note: I know it's kind of a sucky ending, but it felt right. I want to say thank you to all the people that supported me, and gave me constructive criticism. I truly believe that you have all maid me a better writer.


End file.
